


Days With Team K Pt.1 Meet the members

by Sal_k



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Demonio Strada - Freeform, Fanfic, Gen, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, Team K - Freeform, days with Team K
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal_k/pseuds/Sal_k
Summary: This is one of my few fanfics of Team K.None is f what happens in this fanfic is official.I made most things up myself, so don’t take it too serious.This team needs more love and story, so I am here to do so.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Days With Team K Pt.1 Meet the members

Long after the FFI, Team K thought of meeting all together in Rome for a couple of weeks in an building they rented.

After arriving at the Station where they’d first meet after such a long while, Demonio was pretty excited to see all his friends again.  
Since Demonio lives in the same town as Bianco and Violette, they travelled together. 

The first one to arrive was Verdio, since he lives pretty nearby Rome.  
Then shortly after, Pardo and Amaranto arrived from Amantea, Azzurro from Venice, Grigio and Rattimo from Grosseto, and Rosso and Roseo from Empoli.  
Soon everyone was there.

After they headed to their rented house, everyone picked their rooms and started packing out their stuff.

Rosso got really annoyed by Roseo who keeps talking to him about what they should do together.

Roseo is a cute and lovable boy who tries his best to make Rosso happy.  
But Rosso, is more.... emotionless and heartless compared to other people.  
Or he just pretends to be.  
But he has a soft side only Roseo knows.

Bianco went straight to the kitchen to get some food he bought for him. His only ability is to eat 24/7 says Demonio.  
Violette on the other hand calls directly his mother to ask how his dog is doing without him. 

Azzurro walks past Demonio.  
Demonio: “hey little one, how are you do-“  
Azzurro: “STOP. CALLING. ME. LITTLE!”  
Demonio: “...”

Azzurro hates it to be called little or small. That small urchin always talks big. Trying to look down on others.

Later Amaranto and Pardo entered the living room.  
In Demonio’s opinion they’re the only normal ones. 

Pardo can’t talk properly because of his throat and voice problems, so he prefers not to talk because it can get very painful for him.  
He mostly uses sign language or Amaranto, he and Amaranto have been friends their entire life so they know each other inside out.  
Amaranto helps Pardo to communicate with others.

In the living room, Nero, Marrone and Azubel talked together after not seeing each other for such a long time. Those three are pretty close friends, they used to call each other on FaceTime while they were apart.  
Azubel got them some specialities from his hometown Naples.

Rattimo and Grigio were also close friends since childhood. And you can mostly see them together.  
Rattimo is more social than Grigio, so he gets along with the rest of his team pretty good.  
He also has the best taste for clothes and style.

Indigo is more the quiet but serious one, he prefers to be alone mostly, but when he decides to socialize, he prefers to hang out with Demonio and Giallo.

And there’s Giallo.  
God, never say something bad about his hair, he’d kill you.  
He can talk much nonsense at times, he’s also pretty picky and exact.  
You’ll never see his room in a mess, he picks the best combination of clothes, and has the perfect manners at the most things.  
When it comes to jokes, he’s a total jerk.

And the last member, Verdio.  
Yes.. he looks like a pineapple.  
Not to be lying, he totally loves pineapples. He has shirts, socks and a phone case with pineapple.  
He gets along with every other teammate, but he isn’t that talkative. But when he talks about something he loves or knows much about, he just doesn’t know how to shut up.  
He loves to tease the others in an playful way, and he’s pretty good at taking photos of anything.

He sometimes helps Roseo to take secretly photos of Rosso, who hates it when Roseo tries to take pictures of him.  
Roseo sometimes uses cute Snapchat filters on Rosso when he’s asleep.


End file.
